


Unprecedented Circumstances

by The_Toe_Beans_On_Pattons_Cat_Hoodie (Socially_inept_bean)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Support, Fluff, Gen, Logan is emotionally inept, Shenanigans tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_inept_bean/pseuds/The_Toe_Beans_On_Pattons_Cat_Hoodie
Summary: Logan has never been good at emotions. But help can come at the most unexpected of times, and in forms you didn’t exactly plan for. Not that Logan planned to be helped with his emotional back log, but Roman has his ways.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 10





	Unprecedented Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> I found the dialogue for this in my notes and decided to finish it.

“Logan I need your help!” Logan sighed, not looking up from his book as Roman raced into the living room.

“What is it.”

“I need to sneak into Remus’ castle and steal something. All in good fun, I promise!”

“And why are you asking me of all people for help with this?” He finally set the book down into his lap. Roman was standing in front of him with the pleading eyes Patton used to use on him when they were younger.

“Well Patton can’t contain his excitement and stay quiet when pulling pranks, and besides he’d get scared and grossed out at the stuff Re keeps in there. Virgil would get too nervous, even though the most Remus would do to him is throw him in the lake,” Roman blinked. “Okay, um, actually maybe he does have a reason to be nervous about that.” Logan raised a brow.

“Should I even ask what’s in the lake?”

“No.”

“No one ever takes me seriously! All your  _ emotions _ and  _ feelings _ . I say something, and instead you all do the _exact_ opposite, let that go horribly wrong, and then realize that I was right. Except even then, I don’t get acknowledged. There’s no ‘ _thank you, Logan_ ’ or ‘ _that was a good idea, Logan_ ’ or even a ‘ _sorry for not listening to you, Logan’_ ,” the logical side finally let out a heated breath, sliding down the wall. “. . . I thought that maybe if I participated in your —  _ shenanigans _ , you’d finally. . .  _ listen _ to me,” he murmured. 

Roman stared at the ground of the cell for a long time. The floor was dusty and covered in some sort of black substance he didn’t want to think about. Instead he listened silently as Logan’s breathing evened out, waiting for several minutes after to speak.

“Do you really feel that way?” He whispered. He looked up at Logan, who’s face he could only see dimly in the unlit cell. The other side glanced emotionlessly at him.

“Of course not. I don’t feel anything.”

“. . .I don’t really think that’s true,” Roman murmured, looking back down to the floor.

“Why not? I’m Logic. There is no room for  _ emotions _ in my job.” Roman sighed, looking through the barred window. He couldn’t see anything but black.

“Just because there’s no room for them doesn’t mean they’re not there. In fact, it just makes it an uncomfortable fit, and sometimes they. . . seep out, unbidden.” Logan was silent for a few seconds.

“That was. . . incredibly unhelpful, Roman. I have no idea what you mean.” Roman rolled his eyes, not that Logan could see that.

“What I’m trying to say is, you do have emotions. You just don’t like acknowledging that they exist. . . Just like how  _ we _ don’t really acknowledge  _ you _ ,” Roman realized sheepishly. He finally looked back over to Logan. He was watching him carefully, as though trying to determine if he meant what he said. He deserved that. “And because of that you bottle- er,  _ repress _ your emotions, which causes you to have a temper. Because you reach a point where everything is just too much to handle, and you need to vent and express your emotions. That turns into you lashing out at us. Which, to be fair, we probably deserve.”

Logan stared at him for a long time, so long that Roman almost wondered if he’d shut down or something. But then he looked away, back to stare at the wall in front of him, as though the conversation had never happened. A bug crawled across the floor. It was probably some sort of roach, but it had an extra head, as many legs as a centipede, and was trailing black goop across the floor.

Roman took one last look at him in the almost non-existent light, before looking back down at his lap.

They didn’t talk about it. Not for the rest of the time they were in the dark and dirty cell. Not for the whole day after Remus reluctantly handed them over to a disappointed Patton (whether he was disappointed in he and Logan, or in Remus, was yet to be determined). Not for the rest of the week after Patton informed them both that he was disappointed in them for sneaking off and not inviting him.

It was only the next Friday night, after Patton and Virgil had already fallen asleep on the couch and floor respectively, The Little Mermaid playing softly on the tv in front of them, that Logan spoke.

“Thank you, Roman.” The addressed side looked over at Logan in confusion, before whispering back,

“Thank you for what?”

“Several days ago, when you persuaded me to accompany you to Remus’s castle.” Roman blinked.

“Oh. Uh, I was mostly just talking to lighten the mood and get you to not be angry at me,” Roman attempted casually, looking away and rubbing he back of his neck. He looked back to see Logan looking at him in doubt. 

“Hm. Either way, I thought about what you said that night and. . . it helped. You were. . . right.” 

“Well of course I’m right, I’m  _ me _ ,” Roman whispered with an air of confidence.

“Then perhaps you’ll allow me to help you with your issue with avoiding taking compliments by portraying yourself as far more confident than you actually are,” Logan shot back almost immediately, looking casually at the wall past the tv. Roman spluttered, before looking away.

“I don’t see how you of all people could help with anything emotional,” he muttered. “You said it yourself, Logic.”

“I did. But I am more than willing to tell Patton and Virgil to help you with it. Something you happen to be afraid of,” Logan smirked.

“You would never.”

“Try me. I’ll wake them up right now.”

“Don’t you dare!” He whispered. “Don’t wake them up. Just. . .” He thought for a few seconds. “Just give me a day or two to prepare for that conversation, okay?” Logan’s gaze softened.

“Of course. Whatever you say.”

“. . . Thanks, Lo.” Logan smiled, just for a moment.

“My pleasure, Roman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Roman is me except somehow he has more confidence than I do.


End file.
